This invention relates to collapsible frame containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a container comprising a frame, movable between a stored, collapsible condition, and an open condition in which it can form part of a container. The collapsible frame container of the invention may also comprise a kit which comprises a frame component, movable between an open and closed condition, and bag or other type of material used with the frame, the bag and frame being capable of assembly into a portable container.
The collapsible frame container of the invention may be used to create saucers, bowls, cups and the like of various sizes, and may be used by campers to serve food and as a portable water bowl dogs for the convenience of owners. These are examples only of the potential use of the collapsible frame container, as will become apparent from the present specification.
Some other uses of the collapsible frame container include assembly as a urinal, for either men or women, cooking pots, or as a cleanup apparatus for pet litter for use by for dog owners. Moreover, the collapsible frame container of the invention may serve as a portable, collapsible, camper stove.